


I'm A Fool to Want You

by ellerabe



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Debbie and Tammy pre-Ocean's 8





	1. Freshman Year

Freshman year always seemed to be the hardest, the most awkward, and most annoying year of high school for anyone, especially when you're older brother is known as the local badass. At least that's how it was for Debbie Ocean. Her brother, Danny, was known for throwing the best parties, for having the best weed, for having the best connections when it came to getting fake IDs, and especially knowing the best and easiest places to steal from.

For Debbie, she learned this easily from her brother, but she tried to seem like the good kid, seeing what going to juvie had done to Danny the _last_ two times.

In middle school, she kept to herself, never really had a group of friend that she stuck with for very long; she usually got bored of them, or someone would piss her off and she would leave. By the end of her eighth year, she didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

So, when freshman year came, she was thankful, and nervous at the same time. She was thankful because she knew that there would be new people, possibly even older people that she could become some type of friends with, but nervous that her past could follow her, and that she wouldn't live up to her brother's legacy. He had already graduated the year before she entered, so he wasn't around to protect her anymore. Danny had already gone off to college, even though they both knew he really wasn't there for studying or to get a degree; he was there for the parties, the girls, and the games of it all. Which in the end, left Debbie alone to fend for herself... for the first time in her life.


	2. First Day

Debbie grabbed her backpack, her jacket, and keys to the car. As she was about to walk out the front door her father yelled, "Are you driving alone?"

"Yes, who else would I be driving with?" she yelled back.

"I don't know. Just checking. Have a good day, babygirl!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Debbie said before walking out of the house, locking the door behind her before making her way to the car.

It was only fifteen minutes before Debbie arrived at the school. She parked up front and noticed a group of older girls staring at her as she got out of the car. She noticed one, in particular, a tall, blonde that looked like she was at least sixteen if not seventeen. She was wearing sunglasses, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, boots, and had a cigarette in between her fingers. She stared at the other teen as she walked to the front of the school, but broke eye contact when she entered the front door.

She made her way to the wing of the high school where her first class was going to be, finding the hallway empty except for one girl, slightly shorter than her, and blonde. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress with tights and ankle boots.

When their eyes met, Debbie could see how the other girl's brown hues sparkled under the horrible fluorescent lighting of the hallway.

"Are you in Miss Birkin's class too?" the other girl asked.

"Yes," Debbie said before walking closer to the other teen. "I'm Debbie." She said as she held out her hand.

"Tammy." The blonde said with a small smile as she shook the other's hand. "I was going to ask you if you knew where it was at. I think I'm in the right hall, but I'm not sure."

"Yes, you are. Did you not come to orientation?"

"No," Tammy shook her head. "I moved here last week. I didn't get enrolled in time. Some of the classes I was put in were at random... I didn't even get a chance to select my electives." She explained.

"What did you end up with?"

Tammy pulled the paper from the pocket of her dress to look at. "Intro to business and marketing... do I look like the type of girl who would be into that?"

Debbie couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry... no, you're not, but don't worry, it's not that hard. I have those too."

"You do?" Tammy asked. "What other classes do you have?" she asked.

Debbie pulled her schedule from her pocket and handed it over. She saw a smile grow on the other teen's lips.

"We have all the same classes." Tammy chuckled softly. "That's cool." She said as she handed the paper back over.

"Cool. So, where did you move from?" Debbie asked as she took the paper, folded it back up, and placed it back into her pocket.

"Maine, but I'm originally from Florida." The blonde explained as she put her own schedule away. 

Debbie nodded softly as she listened. "Why did you move?" she asked.

"My dad... he's a lawyer. We move a lot because of it. He's always moving for better deals, better partners or something like that." Tammy explained. "My mom's a lawyer too, but not the same kind." She added.

"Lawyers, huh?" Debbie mused, hoping to sound interested. "What kind are they?"

"My dad is a prosecutor, and my mom is a lawyer in child cases, like, when a kid is abused and stuff." 

"That must be tough."

"Yeah... they're always working..." Tammy said as she looked down at her hands. "It's kind of annoying."

"I know what you mean. My dad's always working too." Debbie said, seeing the sad expression on the other teen's face. It wasn't a complete lie, but it didn't bother her when he was gone.

"What does he do?"

"He's a banker." It was a lie that Debbie was taught from a young age. Whenever she or Danny was asked about her father's work, they were always told to say he was a banker.

"That's cool. He gets to work with money and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, he takes care of the vaults in banks," Debbie said.

"It must be cool to see all the stuff they have in there."

The brunette nodded softly. "Yeah, he used to tell me stories when I was little of the jewels they kept in this one place he used to work at." She said, again, it wasn't a complete lie. 

Tammy nodded softly. "That's pretty cool."

Before Debbie could elaborate more on her white lies, the bell rang, and students started to flood the halls. "Let me lead you to class." She said before walking to their English class.

"Okay, thank you." Tammy smiled softly as she followed after the other teen.

As they entered the classroom, they saw that names were placed on the desks in alphabetical order. Debbie found her seat near the back and noticed that Tammy sat down next to her.

"What's your last name?" she asked.

"Parker. Yours?"

"Ocean."

"That's pretty." Tammy smiled softly.

"Thanks."

The room started to fill with other students, and a few students glared at Debbie before taking their seats. Soon enough, the second bell rang, and Miss Brink stood in front of the class. She introduced herself and gave some insight into what the school year was going to hold for them. She then started roll call, telling them that if they would like to be called something other than the name she called out to tell her.

"Deborah Ocean." She called out.

"Debbie, please." The brunette said softly.

"Ocean... is Danny your older brother?"

"Yes." She answered softly, sighing after.

Miss Brink just nodded as she wrote on her piece of paper. "Hope you don't give me any trouble as he did."

"No, ma'am."

"Too bad. Heard your brother was a killer to hang with." Some boy said.

Debbie rolled her eyes as she ignored it.

"That's enough Mr. Caldwell." The teacher said before continuing on with the roll call.

Once roll call was done, the semester's syllabus was passed out, and Debbie watched as Tammy pulled out a binder from her bag, placing it into a section for English. She could already tell that Tammy was a smarty and that she was going to be able to help her keep up with her grades. She watched the other teen and noticed she was writing her a note.

_ What's up with the thing about your brother? _

Debbie took the paper and started to write out her answer before handing it back.

_ He's a bad kid, I guess you could say. People think I'm like him _

_ What did he do? _

_ For starters, he's had some of the best parties anyone's been too, at least that's what the jocks say. He's not the nicest person to teachers, and he's been to juvey a few times _

_ Oh... shit _

_ Yeah, but he's in college now. I think people expected me to be the same. With the parties and drugs _

_ But, you're not, right? _

_ No. I don't like drugs, and I don't like parties... not really anyways _

_ Okay. I don't either. I'm not into that stuff _

"Girls." Miss Brink said as she looked at the two.

Debbie quickly passed the note back to Tammy before she was about to write anything else.

Once the first bell for the next period rang, Tammy stood up and put her binder back into her bag. Debbie grabbed her bag and walked out of the room with the blonde. 

"Sorry if I caused trouble with the note..." Tammy said softly. 

"You didn't, don't worry." 

The other teen nodded softly as she pulled out her schedule to see where they were headed next. "Oh... the business class." 

"It won't be hard. I promise. Just stick with me, and I'll get you through it, okay?" Debbie said. 

"Okay," Tammy smiled softly as she followed after Debbie to their next class. 


End file.
